


We Need to Talk

by geekyballerinakate



Category: L.A. By Night
Genre: F/M, Sadness, Spoilers for season 3 episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyballerinakate/pseuds/geekyballerinakate
Summary: When Eva hears the news about Jasper, she flashes back to the night they spent in the Labyrinth





	We Need to Talk

“We need to talk,” Annabelle had said on the phone two hours ago when she had called Eva, “can I meet you at the observatory?”

Eva had anxiously been awaiting her arrival ever since. Any time the coterie came to see her, some drama followed: gunmen, ghosts, what would tonight bring? She left her small haven in Griffith Park right after the call, bringing a book of poetry that Jasper had lent her to read until Annabelle got there. Eventually she heard the squeaking of old combat boots against the tiled floor, and stood to greet the young Brujah.

“I’m really sorry, Eva… but Jasper’s gone…” Annabelle whispered, her vitae tears running fresh down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her sleeve, the red of her jacket concealing the red of the blood.

If her heart still beat, Eva would swear it had skipped one, “I-I’m sorry? What do you mean by gone?”

“The Lasombra took him- he just vanished. We don’t know where he is, if he’s even still-“

Eva’s memory flashed back to that night a few months ago. The night that Jasper had finally decided to show her the Labyrinth beneath her home. The night that he had trusted her enough to show her his sanctum and a bit of his past, and she revealed to him a bit of hers.

She had held his hand. He asked her not to go away again. Not to leave him again. And she told him how he was important to her and she couldn’t let him risk his life to save her from Straus. 

They went through the mirror. She still remembers the terror she experienced when she realized that she felt nothing, not even Jasper’s hand in hers. No sound, no warmth, no love.

He said that she could stay there. That she could stay with him.

When she burned her hand after grabbing the Getty Museum lay line- he was so concerned. No one had been that concerned for her in years… in decades…

She remembered how scared he had been when he thought the Lasombra was down there with them. 

He asked for her hand. She told him again how important he was to her. He told her that she could come back to his sanctum whenever she wanted. 

“I think I’ve been alone for long enough”

“Yeah… I get that”

And she kissed him. That was her first physical contact with a vampire since she had warded her gloves a few years back. Her first physical contact with anyone aside from feeding.

And he kissed her back. He leaned in to follow her as she pulled away.

And they floated back down to earth together. 

And when the sun started to rise, she asked to stay with him. She could have made it back to her haven before dawn, but she wanted to stay with him. He offered her the bed, and left to sleep on the couch in the other room. A few minutes after, Eva went and asked him to come and stay with her, and the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms. The next night Eva stayed there, silently pondering the books in his library, while he made new notes in his journal of the Labyrinth. And she made him immune to her ward against other vampires. And when the next dawn approached, she found herself drifting to sleep, her head drooping onto Jasper’s shoulder while they read together on his sofa in the library. And the next night she woke up in the bed, Jasper having had carried her into the bedroom and tucked her in before falling into his own slumber. They had spent almost every night together, up until the opening night of the Maharani when Jasper would be on duty.

He made her feel young again. He made her feel alive again. He made her feel love again. They were supposed to have more time…

“We’re going to find him”

“How?” Annabelle asked.

“I don’t know. But I’m going to find him.”


End file.
